


Ladyhawke: But its Not a Hawk its a Raven and a Songbird

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Ladyhawke Fusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Uses His Words, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia has dry humor, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is the worlds okist dad, Hurt Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Inspired by Ladyhawke (1985), Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Sings, Jaskier | Dandelion is doing his best, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Supportive Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Talks about malnutrition, UA, Universe Alteration, and starts in Ciri's POV, first chapter is a downer, like a big boy, the lion cub of cintra, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: Univers alternate where Ciri is captured by Nilfgaard and held prisoner until she escapes and meets her adopted family that consists of a grumpy wolf, a beautiful raven, and a colorful songbird.orit's 1985 Ladyhawke but with my ot3 and their daughter and they are all just doing their best!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 10





	Ladyhawke: But its Not a Hawk its a Raven and a Songbird

Ciri woke up in a cage with a laughing man, she looked around her surroundings and realized she was in the dungeon of her home kingdom. In confusion and fear, she called out for the guards, “guards! I am princess Cirilla. I ask to be freed at once!” 

Guards rounded the corner but Ciri didn’t recognize the armor they wore, black metal armor with a sun adorning their chest, “excise me!” Ciri tried to catch their attention only for a guard to turn and spit at her with a smirk on his face. The man in the cell with her began to laugh harder catching Ciri’s attention, “that wasn’t funny.” She said trying to wipe away the spit on her cheek with her skirt. “Who are you? And why am I here?” She asked the laughing man.

The laughing man stopped his cackling, “there has been a siege little lass, the queen have been kilt.” He said in a fit of giggles.

“No,” Ciri gasped as she clutched the riding cloak she wore pulling it in to hug it over her body.  
The man continued, “I’ve been in here for years, I don’t remember why I was put in here.” He giggled some more at himself as Ciri seeped quietly as her back against the wall of the cage.  
Weeks went by that turned into months sitting with the laughing man and together they watched the guards walk towards and away from them sometimes with food but more times without. She would give some of her meals to the laughing man who looked even worse than her, her clothes hung off her body from the malnutrition. She felt so small and weak with no hope of freedom, but she then realized that with some effort she could squeeze through the bars, “look at you little lass, free at last!” The laughing man giggled.

“I’ll go get a key to get you out as well,” Ciri said and turned to go find a key but before she could leave the laughing man gripped her wrist.

“No lassy, I am done for, leave me.” The laughing man said with smiling eyes, “the best thing you can do for me is to run and when they come I’ll tell ‘em, you know what I’ll tell ‘em? I don’t know where she went.” He then stifled a cackle, and then they will take me away and I will feel the sun on my face once more.” He smiled with rotten teeth.

“But I can get you out of here!” Ciri said as she gripped at the bar of the cage.

“No,” the old man giggled, “I’m too old to be trudgin’ through the sewers like that, go.” and with that, he began to cackle loudly, so loud that it must have alerted the guards. In fear and sorrow, Ciri snuck away into the sewers of Cintra leaving the laughing man with a final goodbye and a thank you. She didn’t know the man for long but she grew attached to him being the only human willing to talk to her.

Ciri ran and the farther she went the quicker the laughing man's cackle grew until she could no longer hear him. Ciri ran to a dead-end of mud and other things she didn’t want to think of in the sewer. She saw a small bead of light shine through a hole and from there she began to claw and dig her way through. When she had a hole as big as her head she began to hear the Cintra warning bells ring alerting everyone to her escape. She dug faster and made the hole as wide as her shoulders and crawled through. She fell into somewhat murky water and she knew that she had reached the water aquifer that had been cultivated for freshwater use or as fresh as it could be anyway. She began to walk trying to stay calm and remember the maps her grandmother had shown her of the ins and outs of the city.

She walked for a few minutes and as she went the water grew deeper, it was up to her chin by the time she found a ladder. She reached up and climbed it up to the grate that provided fresher air when she reached the top she tried to push up the grate, now that she was closer she realized it was the grate in the cathedral of Cintra. When she was distracted by pushing up with her fingers through the bars a man stepped on the grate stepping on her fingers as well, she let out a loud shriek and let go of the grate and falling backward off of the ladder headfirst into the water. She surfaced the water with a coughing fit to get the water out of her lungs from up above she could hear a man's voice say something about rats. 

She continued forwards realizing that the cathedral was too crowded this time and she didn’t want to sit and wait in the water for the people to disperse. She finally found an opening where the aquifer turned into a pool of spring water. She got out of the water and felt the chill of the wind through her wet clothes she came across a hut with clothes hanging from a line, they didn’t fit her by any means but it was better than the wet recognizable ones she wore. She changed and left her clothes behind except for the blue riding coat she shoved into a bag found hanging from the tree just outside of the door for later. She walked towards the outer village of the kingdom as a colorful songbird sang from a distance but never fell behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't seen Ladyhawke I suggest you do or don't. Its a product of the '80s you can take that as you will. but if you like medieval romance with magic n stuff you may like it. Also, I like how in the movie it's not an evil wizard but rather a horny bishop that curses them.


End file.
